


A Boffins Advent Calendar

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bofur's first Christmas in the Shire with his hobbit. There are new traditions to learn, domestic scenes and undoubtedly a lot of cuddling to be done. </p><p>A prompt a day, written for the Hobbit Advent Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got into this a little late. The first three prompts are getting posted on the same day. But it should be a prompt a day from now on!

"What's that plant I've been seein' everywhere recently?" Bofur wondered as he and the hobbit strolled their way down to the Green Dragon for an evening drink. Bilbo looked over with a slight frown, wondering,

"What plant?"

"Always see it hangin' in doorways, makes all the lasses about real giggly..." Bofur easily elaborated, hooking his thumbs into his belt as he walked. He didn't see the way Bilbo startled, and then pinked, at the realisation. Bilbo awkwardly dusted his hands on his trousers, swinging his arms as he answered.

"Oh, that... Well, uhm. That's mistletoe." 

Bilbo watched the dwarf's face as he relayed this information, wondering if that would trigger a reaction or realisation in the dwarf, but his face remained impassive, confusion creeping onto his features. Bilbo frowned a little back, thinking that maybe the dwarf had never heard of the tradition before? Bilbo found he didn't know if anyone outside of the Shire used mistletoe around Yuletide. He just knew that it was something the younger hobbits delighted in stringing up everywhere, finding it both a fun game and a way of sneaking cheeky kisses from a lad or lass you may like.

Bofur hummed thoughtfully at last, looking over at Bilbo. "So, is that some sorta Shire tradition? What's it mean, then?"

Drat, Bilbo thought. He would have to explain after all. He wasn't prepared for that, and would Bofur think the whole thing weird when he did? It had just been something Bilbo had always known, able to remember his mother and father kissing under the mistletoe, to his own shy kisses captured in his younger years. In the end, Bilbo gave a little shrug, glancing away from Bofur's curious stare.

"I guess it must be. But... The thing of it is... Lads and Lasses string those little sprigs of mistletoe up everywhere around Yuletide, and it's... Well, it's like a game..."

"Oh, there's a bit of it. Mistletoe, right?" Bofur smiled over at the hobbit when he stopped in the doorway of the Green Dragon, the little bunch of mistletoe hanging from the arch on a red ribbon. Bilbo felt heat creep into his cheeks as the dwarf stood, completely unfazed and unaware under the mistletoe. He wet his lips then finally,

"And the game is, if two folk stand under the mistletoe... Well, then..."

Before he could lose his courage, Bilbo stepped up to the dwarf, arching onto his tip-toes and kissing Bofur quickly on the mouth. Bilbo stepped back, stuffing his hands shyly into his pockets, while Bofur's eyes went wide. Then, after a moment of surprise, a huge smile split the dwarf's face.

"Oooh, aye. I get it. So... I think I like that tradition a lot..." Bofur murmured, his voice a warm rumble that made Bilbo blush more. "I think I may have to gather up some of this... Mistletoe to spread around Bag End..."

"Oh, shush." Bilbo muttered back, though he was smiling as he ushered Bofur into the pub as the dwarf laughed.


	2. Gingerbread

Bofur wandered into the kitchen, breathing deep as the tangy sweet smell that filled the air hit him. He looked over at his little hobbit, who was busying himself at the kitchen table, kneading out a soft dough. He looked thoroughly absorbed in what he was doing, and it made Bofur grin. He rather enjoyed Bilbo's little domestic tendencies. Still smiling, Bofur wondered softly,

"What're ye doin' there, love?"

Bilbo twisted slightly to look at him, blinking for a moment before answering, "Baking."

Bofur chuckled in response, his eyes twinkling. "Aye, that I can see. I was more interested in what ye were bakin'."

"Ginger bread." Bilbo said, smiling as the dwarf then moved up behind him, large arms encircling his soft waist. Bofur moved, resting his chin on the hobbit's shoulder, peering down at the dough that Bilbo was now rolling flat.

"Is this some other Shire tradition I don't know about?"

"I suppose so, though I do believe the men in Bree and the like do this as well, for the children." Bilbo replied as he set aside the rolling pin and reached for a cookie cutter. Bofur noted it was shaped like a horse, and made a noise in delighted surprise.

"Ye're cuttin' them up as ponies?"

"Yes, for the children." Bilbo laughed, glancing back at Bofur who was still pressed close behind him. "I am making them for the party tonight, after all."

At this Bofur pulled away with an abashed chuckle. "Ah, now... I forgot about that. Here I thought ye were just bakin' for me."

"No such luck, I'm afraid." Bilbo smiled, leaning up to capture a quick kiss before returning to his baking, Bofur chuckling as he moved to sit on the other side of the table, settling in to watch. He still had no idea what the ginger bread tasted like, but as he watched Bilbo wrinkle his nose in concentration getting the little horse shaped cookies out, he decided he could wait to find out...


	3. Mulled Wine

Now, parties were a tradition that Bofur understood in full. Dwarves were excellent at parties, and Bofur was as good as any. Even if hobbit parties were a little different, perhaps a little less rowdy but still a good time. Hobbits were cheerful creatures, after all. They enjoyed dancing, music, food and... as Bofur gladly found out, mulled wine. And it was good mulled wine. The best Bofur had ever had.

In fact, Bofur happened to have had quite a few this evening. The warmth spreading through him was no longer just to do with the fact the mulled wine was heated. He grinned to himself, leaning back in the chair he was seated in, looking around himself. He took in the coloured lights, the dancing hobbits, the jolly band and the tables full of food and drink. His eyes scanned the crowd until he finally spotted his favourite little hobbit, who was standing nearby chatting to some of his many relatives. He'd been drinking the wine too, Bofur could tell from the way he'd gone pink in the cheeks from the alcohol, and he was smiling.

Bofur's grin broadened, quickly taking another mouthful from his warm mug of wine. He enjoyed this, Bilbo smiling and laughing, hobbits dancing, singing, eating around him... Good food, good music, good wine. It was easily a life he could get used to. He drained his mug at last, then hefted himself to his feet with a grunt of effort, meaning to refill his drink. On the way over to the table where the mulled wine was steaming in little vats, he stopped at Bilbo's side, wrapping a companionable arm around his waist.

"D'ye need a top up on yer drink, love?" Bofur hummed into a pointed ear, giving the hobbit a gentle squeeze, and he expected to be shooed away. He knew Bilbo wasn't really a fan of public displays of affection, his shy nature tending to surface when Bofur got too friendly. But instead, Bilbo lent into him with a smile and held up his empty mug.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Bofur beamed back, taking the mug from Bilbo, laying a kiss on his lips then smoothly releasing his grip on the hobbit's waist, continuing on his way to the drinks table. He tipped his head to a few increasingly familiar hobbits as he went, humming a happy tune to himself. Yes, partying, mulled wine, and a happy, tipsy hobbit. It was a fine evening indeed.


	4. Snowfall

Bilbo stretched as he woke, a familiar sleep heavy arm across his waist. Bilbo smiled, trailing his hand over the dwarf's warm forearm, before he arched his head back to try and see out the window, wondering just how late they'd managed to sleep today. After the party last night he wouldn't be overly surprised if it was nearing lunch time, they'd both had quite a bit of wine and... Well, Bofur hadn't let him sleep straight away when they'd gotten home.

What he saw out the window, however, made his eyes fly wide and thoughts of last night’s activities vanish. He sat up so suddenly that Bofur startled out of his sleep with a surprised grunt. He squinted up at the hobbit. "What, love...?"

"It's snowing outside!" Bilbo replied, sounding surprised but also a little excited about the fact, Bofur frowning up at him in sleepy confusion, clearly not understanding the significance of this fact.

"And?"

Bilbo didn't answer, instead scrambling to his feet and disappearing down the hall without even bothering to collect up his dressing gown. Bofur continued to frown after him, just wondering what had gotten into the little hobbit. Wondering what was so special about a bit of snow. He glanced up at the window, it didn't even seem to be snowing that heavily, no blankets of white over the rolling hills, just little flakes drifting from the sky. Finally, Bofur moved to heft himself out of the bed. As his feet touched the wooden floor, he was glad he'd put socks on to sleep because it really had gotten chilly in the night. It was with that in mind that he dutifully plucked Bilbo's patchwork dressing gown off its hook as he made his way out of the room.

Padding down the hallway, he found Bilbo standing with the door open a crack, peering out into the garden, watching the snow fall. The sight of him standing there, transfixed and in nothing but his nightgown made Bofur smile, for all he was still bewildered by the hobbit's fascination. He slipped up behind Bilbo, gently manoeuvring him and helping him slip his dressing gown on before curling against him from behind, smiling as Bilbo snuggled wordlessly back into him.

"Didn't want ye to catch a chill." He murmured, kissing Bilbo's neck gently and Bilbo hummed softly, still staring out into the snow.

"We don't usually get snow this early. Looks like it might be a long winter." Bilbo said at last, by ways of explaining his behaviour. Bofur made a noise in understanding, nuzzling gently under Bilbo's ear in response, smiling to himself as he replied positively,

"Lucky ye have someone to cuddle up to then, isn't it?"

At this, Bilbo pushed the door closed at last, stifling the chilly breeze. He turned and reached up his arms to loop them around Bofur's neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. He smiled as they parted.

"Yes, I suppose it is."


	5. Traditions

Bilbo was curled against Bofur on the long seat in the parlour, reading as the dwarf whittled away on a piece of wood, humming softly to himself. Bilbo gave a little stretch, resting his book aside, looking up at Bofur and wondering softly,

"Are there any Yuletide traditions dwarves follow that I don't know?"

Bofur lowered the bit of wood he was working on, and frowned a little as if thinking on this. Bilbo sat up straight so he could look at the dwarf properly, giving a shy shrug when Bofur finally glanced over at him.

"I have just been thinking, is all... Seeing as you didn't know about gingerbread of mistletoe."

That won a soft rumble of a laugh before Bofur agreed. "Oh, aye, and a great shame that was as they're both such lovely traditions."

Bilbo clicked his tongue, pinking as he thought about the mistletoe Bofur had put up all through the smial, but Bofur was already starting to look thoughtful again. He hummed at last, looping his arm around Bilbo's shoulders, pulling him close and looking down at him with a smile.

"A lot of the traditions I know of are just... Family oriented, and passed down that way." Bofur explained softly. "I know that some of the richer folk might have bigger, grander things but with my family it was always about having a big dinner and the present giving. Me and Bom'd both help with the cooking, though he was always better than me at it, and we'd spend days before hand working on presents for each other, carving and craftin'... Oh, and me mam would always decorate the house up as best she could... That's what I think of when I think of traditions, silly little family things, nothin' as community based as here..."

"Oh, no! That's not silly at all!" Bibo insisted, smiling widely up at his dwarf. "I think it's sweet. And... Maybe a little bit hobbity, really. A lot of our traditions are focussed on cooking and gifts. It's what us hobbits like to do."

That made Bofur's smile widen. "Aye, that's true. Maybe that's how I fit in here so well."

Bilbo nodded at that, and Bofur snuggled into the hobbit at his side. They were quiet for a moment, nuzzling and kissing gently together before Bofur pulled away, nudging their heads together, pleased to see Bilbo's sweetly contented smile.

"I would be keen to make some traditions of our own, though..."

Bilbo looked surprise for a moment before a delighted smile crossed his face. "Oh, yes... I look forward to it."


	6. Bells

Bilbo was in the study when he first heard the jingling. His keen hobbit ears heard the soft tinkling coming up the front path before the door even opened. Curious, he twisted in his seat, listening to the sound coming up the hall before finally there Bofur was, standing in the doorway, looking a little flustered. Bilbo gaped a him for a long moment before finally wondering in bewilderment,

"What on earth do you have in your hair?"

Bofur actually seemed to blush, reaching up and giving one of his up curving braid a light tug, making the little cluster of bells hanging off the end jingle merrily. "Aye, uhm... About tha'..."

Bilbo got to his feet and crossed the room, reaching up to give the bells an experimental tingle. Bofur gave a shy smile, twitching wider at the corners when Bilbo actually laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Here was this dwarf, built just as any dwarf... Short, broad, and hairy, for all he was lovely. Yet his stood before Bilbo with his hair full of glittering silver bells. Bofur gave a chuckle of his own at last, the movement shaking his hair and causing more noise, which made Bilbo smile wider still.

"There were some lasses at the markets with a stall sellin' all sorts of things for the season. Decorations an' knick knacks an' the like. They saw me walkin' past and..." Bofur began by ways of explanation, thick fingers toying over the little bunches of bells, his expression a bit awkward as he struggled to admit what had happened. He cleared his throat, looking down to meet Bilbo's amused gaze. "And decided I wasn't festive enough for the time o' year. I was set upon by a bunch of determined hobbit lasses, and they put all these in my hair!"

Normally at the mention of Bofur being set upon by anyone would have Bilbo sympathetic, but the thought of his dwarf being swarmed by a bunch of rosy cheeked lasses made Bilbo fall into another fit of laughter. Bofur gave him a playful nudge, still looking embarrassed even though he was smiling to see the hobbit thought it was so very funny. Once Bilbo had finally stopped laughing, he looked up at Bofur with eyes still crinkled in mirth.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to laugh." He murmured, though he didn't sound particularly sorry. Even as he said it, he moved, reaching up and trying to pull one of the bunches of bells free with a kind offer, "Here, now. Let me help you get these off."

Bilbo was surprised, however, when Bofur almost instantly pulled away. Bilbo blinked up at him and Bofur shook his head, causing himself to jangle loudly. The smile he cast at the hobbit was sheepish. "I... I kinda like 'em, actually, if ye ignore how they got there. It's a bit of fun, isn't it? Being a bit festive..."

Bilbo looked surprised, before he smiled again. "Alright, then. We will leave them in. Though you'll have to take them off before we sleep. I don't think I could sleep through that jingling."

"Oh, aye. I intend to take them off before bed, the noise would be too distractin'..." Bofur agreed with a wicked grin, laughing and jingling as Bilbo realised his meaning and clicked his tongue disapprovingly, though that smile was still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit silly, perhaps. And more implied wickedness on Bofur's part...


	7. Wrapping Paper

Bilbo was sitting on the floor in the middle of the parlour like a child, his legs folded up under himself. He was surrounded by little boxes and large sheets of bright coloured, festive paper. He had been trying to get all the presents wrapped for not just his, but also all of Bofur's relatives, and all of their friends back in Erebor. He'd been at it most of the afternoon, and he had a rather large stack of neatly wrapped gifts to one side of him, but there still seemed to be so many more to go.

Huffing a little to himself at the size of this task he'd set himself, he pulled over yet another present and the wrapping paper he intended to go with it. Not for the first time, Bilbo cursed the amount of relatives he had, though for the first time he was also cursing Bombur's seemingly exceptional skills at making children with his wife. Bilbo smoothed out the soft paper and neatly placed the box in the centre of it, beginning to fold the paper up around it only to be distracted by a warm voice from the doorway.

"Need a hand there, love?"

Bilbo looked up to see Bofur standing, leaning against the frame with a smile on his face. Bilbo's eyes cut down to the bag of food that the dwarf had been at the markets getting was still slung over his arm. Bofur put the bag gently on the ground by the door and took a few steps into the room, looking at Bilbo with arched eyebrows and a gentle smile. Bilbo looked around himself at everything before giving a grateful nod.

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

Bofur's smile became more genuine and he moved to sit himself gladly across from the little hobbit, wondering eagerly, "Where do I begin?"

"Oh, uhm." Bilbo considered the pile of gifts before selecting one and handing it to the dwarf. "Here, this one is for Bombur, I believe."

Bofur took a peek in the box, grinning and nodding. "Oh, aye. He'll like that."

Bilbo smiled, pleased Bofur approved of his choice of gift before returning to the present he had been wrapping when Bofur came in. He methodically placed each piece, carefully folding everything into place before taking up a piece of ribbon and tying it around the box. Bofur watched him do this intently, before moving to try and copy him. He picked up a piece of green coloured paper, placing the box in the middle and trying to fold the paper around it. Fumbling a little, Bofur struggled as Bilbo started the next gift.

"Would you just... Argh, dratted thing." Bofur muttered under his breath as the paper crumpled rather than neatly folding. He glanced up and saw that Bilbo had finished wrapping another present while he hadn't managed to even half wrap this one. Making a frustrated noise, Bofur tugged the paper only to hear it tear when it caught on the corner of the box. Bilbo looked up, alarmed, only to see Bofur's present unwrapped, and the paper torn and crinkled. Bofur glanced up at Bilbo, looking a little guilty. "Ah... Sorry, love..."

Bilbo sighed, his eyes sliding closed and his voice a little strained. "It's... It's fine. There's plenty of wrapping paper..."

"I guess dwarves aren't great at this sorta thing..." Bofur mumbled, gently pushing the present toward Bilbo before shyly offering, "Why don't I make ye a cup of tea instead?"

That brought a relieved little smile to Bilbo's face. "Yes, thank you."

Bofur got to his feet, stepping over and leaning in to kiss Bilbo on the head. "Now that I know how to do."


	8. Crackers

Bilbo was having another dinner, he had a few of his neighbours and their children over to be social. Bofur was dressed his best, save for the fact he'd refused to remove his hat, and he was on his best behaviour. Not that Bilbo ever doubted that, Bofur was a charming host who was getting along better and better as everyone who lived around them got used to the dwarf's presence, and he usually left out the innuendo whenever there were children about which Bilbo appreciated.

Bilbo couldn't help smiling at that, too. At the way Bofur seemed to enthral the children. He would joke with and tease them, making them giggle and grin and... It was lovely to watch. Just like he was with his nieces and nephews back in Erebor, and the other dwarven children. Bilbo often thought the dwarf would have made a good father himself, but he seemed just as content being surrounded by children whenever possible.

Dinner was done, and Bilbo was starting with desert when one of the little lads got up and approached Bofur shyly, pulling one of the crackers off the table. Bofur turned to look down as the lad offered up the twisted end of the cracker to him

"Ah, now see... Crackers are something I know." Bofur murmured with a wide grin. He took the end in one big hand and gave a tug as the lad put all his weight into pulling the other end. Finally, the cracker gave way with a snap and a pop, its contents falling to the ground, the lad diving after them to scoop them up. He unfolded the little hat and placed it over his head, before looking at the toy that came out. Bofur leant forward to look at it. "Now that's a cute little thing! It's a little toy!"

"Yes, of course." Bilbo replied with a smile, while the lad ran off to pull another cracker with his sister. Bofur moved, taking up another cracker and holding it out to his lover, Bilbo gently taking the other end as he wondered. "Are there not toys in dwarven crackers?"

"No, well... Sometimes. The ones Bifur used to make had some of the best toys. But sometimes you'll get a little polished gem stone, something shiny but not too expensive." Bofur explained, grinning at they tugged on the cracker until it popped, and moving to promptly place the little paper hat over his own. Bilbo smiled with an amused hum, moving to continue serving dessert. 

Grinning to himself, Bofur plucked up one of the other party hats that had been discarded from the now mostly destroyed crackers. He slunk up behind Bilbo as he took some plates out to the kitchen, curling one arm around his waist where he stood at the sink while he used the other to place the hat over Bilbo's head. Bilbo gasped, but Bofur just laughed and kissed his neck with a quiet smack.

"Now we're matchin'."

Bilbo smiled, gasping when Bofur gave him a light pat on the bottom before disappearing back to chat to their guests. Glancing after his lover, Bilbo continued to smile, straightening the hat over his chestnut curls before following in his wake.


	9. Carols

Bofur had been delighted to find that hobbits went carolling. Seeing little groups of hobbits rugged up against the cold, going from house to house to sing songs of the season, it warmed his heart. And it reminded him of being back in Ered Luin. Back in the mountains where he'd grown up, around Yuletide, the common areas would be full of people and often to one side of the halls would be a choir of dwarves with fine singing voices singing the carols. Bofur had always enjoyed listening to them sing, even if it was in passing.  
That was something he liked about the hobbit's way of doing it, the fact that they would come and sing from you so he wouldn't have to rush past. So it was with a glad heart that Bofur had stood in the doorway and listened when they had come past Bag End the previous evening. They had sung a few songs, and Bilbo had come to offer them some fresh baked cookies before they went on their way.

Now, however, Bofur had one of the carols stuck in his head. It had been in his head all day. He and Bilbo were walking back from the markets when Bofur found he was singing softly to himself,

"Chestnuts roastin' on an open fire,  
Winter wind nippin' at yer nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks rugged up head to toe."

Bilbo glanced at him, surprised and intrigued. "Are you singing a Yuletide carol?"

Bofur glanced over and gave a sheepish smile as he agreed. "Aye, it’s been stuck in my head since the carollers came the other evenin'."

That brought a warm smile to Bilbo's face and he moved, taking one of the dwarf's arms in both of his, hugging it as they walked along. He glanced up at Bofur, the dwarf smiling back. They kept walking and Bilbo realised that Bofur was humming the tune again. He chuckled softly.

"Well, go on then... Keep singing." Bilbo encouraged, earning himself a shy smile. Bilbo leant against him. "You have a wonderful voice."

Bofur took a deep breath, meeting the hobbit's loving eyes before he continued to sing softly as they made their way home.

"Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,  
Help to make the season bright.  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight-"


	10. Hot Chocolate

Bilbo pushed his way into Bag End in a flurry of snow, quickly closing the rounded door behind him. His nose was pinked by the cold, as were his ears when he moved his thick winter hat. With a shaky exhale as his body finally stopped shivering, Bilbo brushed away the snow that had gathered on his shoulders before starting to remove his thick winter clothes. The weather outside was frightful, he had been right in saying it was going to be a long winter, and he was grateful that it was much warmer in his cosy hobbit hole. Layers shed and no longer feeling like a woolly sheep, Bilbo made his way further into the house. He rubbed at one of his chilled ears, cupping it with his palm as he called out,

"Hello? Bofur?"

"In here, love." came the reply from towards the kitchen. Curious, Bilbo followed the sound, stepping into the parlour just as Bofur emerged from the hobbit's little kitchen. Bofur was in his winter long johns, his hair loose about his shoulders, smiling gladly at the sight of his hobbit. It took a moment for Bilbo to notice the fact that Bofur was carrying to steaming mugs as he approached, tilting his head towards what looked to be something of a nest of blankets in front of the fire.

"Thought ye'd be chilled when ye got back, need some warmin' up." Bofur murmured, his voice a low rumble of warmth. He held up the mugs so Bilbo could see the milky, warm drink with in. "I thought... Blankets, the fire, and the best part... Hot chocolate?"

"Oh, that does sound wonderful." Bilbo agreed, beaming at his lover for being so very thoughtful, before moving to bundle himself into the blankets. He took the hot drink from Bofur's hand, the dwarf setting his own mug down on the hearth before wiggling into the blankets beside the hobbit. Bofur curled his arm around Bilbo's thin shoulders, Bilbo gratefully snuggling into the dwarf's warmth. Bilbo took a sip from the hot mug of cocoa, sighing gladly as Bofur's hand stroked his arm. "Thank you."

"S'alright. I know there's nothin' I like better than a cuddle and a hot chocolate when it's snowin' out." Bofur murmured with a smile before taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. Bilbo nodded before laughing softly when he found that some of the milk had stayed in Bofur's moustache. He reached up to brush it away with a gentle thumb, giving a little gasp when Bofur cheekily pecked at the pad of his thumb. Bilbo snuggled close.

"I do believe you're right. There is nothing better."


	11. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one carries right on from the last chapter!

Their mugs sat together on the hearth, the fire burning low in the grate the pair of them cuddled together in the blankets, though now Bilbo sat curled in the dwarf's lap. His arms and legs were curled loosely around Bofur's body, fingers playing with long hair as they kissed and nuzzled each other, Bofur's strong hands pressed against the small of the hobbit's back. A broad palm stroked up Bilbo's back, cupping the back of his neck as the dwarf captured the hobbit's lips in a heated kiss. Bilbo pulled away with a hum that turned into a yawn and Bofur chuckled.

"Bed time, love?"

Bilbo's cheeks heated a little and he glanced down. "Yes, I would say so..."

Bofur nodded readily, and eased the hobbit out of his lap with another gentle peck to his lips. "Alright then. C'mon."

Bofur hefted himself up, before helping Bilbo to his feet, Bilbo dragging the blanket with him. The later the night got, the cooler the smial became, especially as the fires all burned low. It was too chilly to be without the cover and he pulled it around his shoulders, snuggling in. Bofur smiled at the hobbit, leaning in and pressing a whiskery kiss to his smooth. warm cheek.

"I'll go around, snuff all the candles an' make sure the fires are all tended. Ye pop to bed, love, I'll be along in a minute." He urged gently, pushing Bilbo away up the hall even as he disappeared into the kitchen to blow out the candles in there. Bilbo, meanwhile, padded away up the hallway in a hurry to tuck himself into the bed and get warm again, already missing the warmth of being cuddled up with Bofur.

Dropping the blanket from around his shoulders in favour of practically diving under the many quilted blankets that covered his cozy bed, Bilbo bundled himself up so only the top of his curly head was visible. He shivered a little when the bed was cold, thinking he should have put a warming pan in before now, but he had forgotten. Besides, he had to remind himself, he would soon have a living, breathing dwarf to keep him snug throughout the night.

No sooner had he thought that, Bofur came into the room. He hurried over to the bed and scrambled in, lifting the blanket and letting the cold air come in, Bilbo squeaking in protest. Bofur quickly pulled the blanket close with a harried mumble,

"Glad I wore socks, that wood floor gets mighty cold."

Without another word, Bofur curled close against the hobbit's back and Bilbo instantly snuggled back into the dwarf's warmth, pressing as close to him as he could with a pleased hum. Bofur hummed back, a low rumble in his throat, pressing a gentle kiss against the back of the hobbit's neck, strong arms coming around him as they settled together, warm and content.


	12. Candlelight

Bofur rolled over, reaching for the other side of their bed, searching the hobbit to cuddle. He instead found nothing but empty, cold bed. Frowning, Bofur's eyes finally blinked open, looking at the crumpled space where Bilbo usually slept. Sitting up, Bofur glanced around himself for some sign of the hobbit, his head still a little muddled with sleep. It was still dark, and for a moment Bofur wondered if Bilbo had perhaps just gotten up to go to the privy, but after waiting for a while he decided it was perhaps not the case.

Clambering out of bed, Bofur shuffled out into the hall, but everything seemed to be dark and quiet. Stretching with a yawn, Bofur made his way down towards the front of the smial, rounding the corner only to see light coming through the cracked open door to the study. The light was faint and flickering, that of a single candle, maybe. But Bofur should have guessed. He should have checked the study first. Bilbo did this sometimes, get up sometimes in the night to go and write something down in the study. He was funny, his little hobbit. Bofur stepped up and pushed open the door as quietly as he could, huffing an almost chuckle when he saw inside.

Bilbo had gotten up to write something down, as Bofur had suspected. He had gotten several sheets of paper out, a pot of ink and a pen, and lit a candle to light his work. He has then, it seemed, promptly fallen asleep at his desk. He was slumped over, cheek resting on the paper, his face illuminated by the warm light of the candle. Bofur watched as the candlelight flickered across his little lover's face, the gentle light moving over his features, his face smoothed by the peace of sleep. He looked so young like this. He was lovely, really he was. Sometimes Bofur wondered if Bilbo even knew it...

Bofur finally moved forward, curling one large hand over Bilbo's shoulder, leaning in and kissing him gently on the cheek. "Love, come back to bed."

Bilbo stirred with a soft mumble, blinking awake before twisting to frown up at Bofur. "What?"

"Ye fell asleep in the study, love. Come back to bed." Bofur murmured again, and Bilbo's frown deepened reaching up to rub his face with a small hand. He looked down at the slightly crumpled paper, Bofur now able to see the hobbit had been writing what looked like a letter. Bofur only understood a few of the words he could see in the candle's pool of light, but the layout looked like someone trying to write a letter. "What was so important ye had to get outta be to write, then?"

"Oh, I... I realised I hadn't written to my dear nephew, Frodo, yet..." Bilbo mumbled in realisation, looking down at the letter which had been smudged slightly by him sleeping on it. When he turned to look at Bofur again, the dwarf saw the little smudges of ink on his cheek, reaching out to brush them away with his thumb. Bilbo shook his head. "I always write to him for Yuletide..."

"Aye, love. And ye can do it in the morning." Bofur soothed, moving to gently pick up the candle so he could lead the hobbit back to bed. "It won't be any earlier in arrivin' if ye stay up to try an' write it now. C'mon."

Finally, Bilbo nodded and got to his feet, taking Bofur's hand as the dwarf led him back through into their bedroom. Bofur tucked the still clearly sleepy hobbit into bed, kissing his forehead gently, before moving to get into his own side of the bed. Bilbo glanced at him with a sleepy smile.

"G'night, Bofur."

"Night, love." 

The dwarf smiled to himself as he leant over and blew the candle out.


	13. Home

Bofur hummed quietly to himself as he carved a new toy out of a fine piece of wood. It was an immaculately detailed carving of a fat little bear. Its legs were made from separate pieces that he would attach later, giving the toy movement. He was supposed to be making it for one of Bombur's lads, his own nephew, meaning to have it finished in time to send it off with the rest. He gave a little sigh thinking about his brother, he hadn't been so long away from him since they were lads.

Putting down the piece of wood, Bofur flexed his hands, stretching his fingers. His joints were not as young as they once were, and didn't he feel it sometimes when it got cold. He was distracted from that by a noise from behind him, twisting to see his little hobbit standing in the doorway, smiling at the sight of him. Bofur's smile faltered a little at the considering expression on the hobbit's face, tilting his head curiously.

"Somethin' the matter, love?"

"Not exactly..." Bilbo replied with some evasiveness, coming forward into the room and placing a small hand on Bofur's shoulder. He looked down at the dwarf with a little frown. "I was just... It's just... Are you sure you aren't upset that we didn't travel to Erebor for Yuletide?"

Bofur blinked up at him in return, because that was decidedly not what he was expecting, not even close. Clearly, Bilbo had been overthinking everything again, as he was wont to do. They had a long conversation before the snow had even started about how they would spend the festive season, Bofur all too happy to spend their first Yuletide together in the Shire. Finally, Bofur shook his head, replying earnestly, "Nay, love. We discussed this. It's a long way to go and it just made sense-"

"But Erebor is your home." Bilbo protested over him, looking truly worried now. "I feel awful that I might be keeping you from that!"

Bofur was instantly on his feet, kissing the hobbit's lips to quieten his fussing before gently cupping his face in his two large palms, looking him in the eye. "Now, Bilbo. Erebor ain't my home. I was not there for nearly long enough for it to be one, seeing as I followed ye all the way back here when ye left. I grew up in the Ered Luin, it's the closest I'd had to a home before now, and I have no desire to be back there. I'm happy here in the Shire, ye silly hobbit. Happy, here, in the home I've made with ye. The only thing I could possibly lament is not gettin' to see Bom and the others... But... I've thought of a way to remedy that, ye know? I thought we could go to Erebor next year, see them then?"

Bilbo's eyes widened and his face broke into a smile, convincing Bofur that he had just been fussing again. Bilbo nodded against his hands. "Oh, yes! Of course, that's a brilliant idea! I should have thought of it... I feel so much better about you deciding to stay with me now..."

Bofur chuckled and smiled, leaning in to kiss Bilbo more gently than he had before. He knew that Bilbo had been bothered by his choice not to travel back to the mountain for the season, but... For Bofur, it hadn't been that hard of a choice. He would stay with Bilbo, and next year, he would take Bilbo with him to go back to see his family. Easy. 

Bilbo wondered shyly as they parted from the kiss. "Do you really think of here as your home, now?"

"Ours, love." Bofur corrected with a wide grin. "Our home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally decided it is indeed their first Christmas together in the Shire, and Bilbo is worried Bofur regrets staying, and Bofur's just happy to be with his hobbit. Yep.


	14. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated this time, though I had to leave it at that to keep it under the Teen and Up rating...

"Are you coming to bed?" Bilbo wondered softly looking at where the dwarf was dosing in Bilbo's comfy armchair by the fire, his hands in his lap cradling his unlit pipe. Bofur startled awake at the hobbit's soft voice, looking up at him before down at the half packed pipe in his hands. He shook his head at last, holding up the pipe.

"I was just goin' to have one last smoke..."

Bilbo gave him a dubious sort of look, his hands finding his hips in that way he did sometimes when he wasn't overly impressed. He pointed out in that same quiet voice, however, "It is nearly midnight."

"Aye, is it?" Bofur replied like that was vaguely interesting, clearly not swayed by the time and beckoning to the hobbit with a little smile. "It'll just be a quick one. Stay with me?"

Bilbo looked at him for a long moment, clearly tossing up between insisting Bofur sleep and doing as he was asked, before finally crossing the room to stand by the chair. Bofur smiled, patting the arm of the chair and Bilbo moved to perch on it, his legs draped over one of Bofur's, huffing a little sigh to hide his smile as the dwarf grinned at him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I indulge you."

"Because ye love me? Or... Because ye want a quick smoke too?" Bofur answered with a cheeky smile, lifting the pipe to his lips and lighting it. Bilbo clicked his tongue, but took a puff on the pipe when he offered it to him. The sat quietly together, smoking, until the clock in the hallway rang twelve, midnight. Bofur inhaled the smoke from the pipe before suddenly pulling the hobbit down to him, blowing the smoke into his mouth. Bilbo breathed the smoke in in surprise and held in in for a moment, before exhaling it with a sigh. Bofur's smile had become heated, "That's called a Dragon's kiss back in the mountains..."

"Oh, that's different..." Bilbo breathed out, and Bofur hummed a little, leaning up to kiss Bilbo properly this time. The pipe was held, forgotten now, in one of Bofur's hands, the other one caressing up the side of Bilbo's thigh, under the edge of the night shirt he was wearing as their kiss deepened, mouths opening, tongues brushing. Bilbo's hands found Bofur's shoulders, one squeezing, the other straying up into the dwarf's hair, holding him close. When they finally parted, Bilbo had colour high in his cheeks, and the dwarf was looking a little ruddy under his stubble.

Bilbo's hot breath panted against the dwarf's damp lips as he looked into Bofur's increasingly dark eyes, fingers still twined in his hair, loosening some from his braids. Bofur let his gaze trail up and down the hobbit's body, Bilbo now more in his lap than on the edge of the chair, heatedly wondering, "Bed?"

Bilbo nodded without hesitation, breathless as he replied, "Yes. I think that'd be the best idea."

Bofur chuckled as he hefted himself to his feet with the hobbit in his arms, Bilbo gasping at the movement as Bofur made his way through the smial towards their room. "Well, it is after midnight, after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bofur is just incorrigible.


	15. Roaring Fires

It was a particularly cold afternoon, the snow lying thick on the ground outside. Bofur had spent the afternoon focussing on building the fires in the parlour and the kitchen up into a roaring blaze to try and heat Bag End some before it became dark. Both fires crackling heartily, Bofur had then settled himself on the wooden bench in the kitchen, in front of the fire, warming his outstretched toes which were chilled even through the thick socks he wore. 

He looked up as Bilbo reappeared at last, bundled in a blanket as well as his winter clothes, pattering his way across the wooden floors to join his lover. Smiling and looking particularly pleased with himself, Bilbo moved to sit on the bench close beside the dwarf, proudly showing himself the long handled roasting pan he had in his hand, clearly having disappeared to the pantry.

"Chestnuts?" Bofur wondered with delight when Bilbo cracked the pan open and he recognised the little nuts that filled it, all with little crosses cut into their glossy shells. Bilbo smiled in agreement and gave the pan a gentle rattle before closing it up again.

"I thought seeing as it is too cold to stray far from the fire, we could roast these? Have a sweet treat as we stay warm." He murmured and that brought a glad smile to the dwarf's face. He remembered roasting chestnuts as a child, cutting little crosses into the tops of their shells to let the hot air escape, then cracking them open when they were done to eat the slightly sweetened nuts within. It was one of the few treats he ever got and the memory warmed him. He could think of no sweeter treat to have on an afternoon like this one, save perhaps the hobbit next to him. But, he thought with a slightly wicked twitch of his smile, that could wait until later...

"That's a wonderful idea, love." Bofur murmured instead, leaning in to nuzzle beside the hobbit's ear until Bilbo pulled away with shy smile. He shifted forward on the bench until he could reach out, holding the pan over the embers at the front of the fire to begin the roasting. Bofur shifted over in turn, curling an arm around Bilbo's waist, watching him as they patiently waited for the nuts to cook. Bilbo gave the pan a rattle to cook the chestnuts more evenly before Bofur took it from him, taking a turn in holding it. Bilbo hummed gladly.

"This is a wonderful way to spend a snowy afternoon inside. With a toasty fire, chestnuts roasting and someone dear to spend it with."

Bofur grinned, more when Bilbo leant over and pecked him gently on the cheek following this sentiment. The hobbit then snuggled into him, staring into the fire, watching the flames dance as the chestnuts roasted merrily in the pan. The rest of the time went in comfortable silence, nothing but the crackling of the flames and the soft sizzle of the chestnuts until they were finally done. 

Bofur eased them out of the fire, twisting to place them on the chopping block on the table behind them, waiting for them to cool even as Bilbo stood to attend to them, tugging the blanket close about his shoulders. Bofur stood in turn, dutifully helping the hobbit to carefully free the nuts from their hot shells and place them in a bowl. 

“We’ll be more comfortable through here.” Bofur murmured before leading Bilbo through to the fire in the parlour, settling there instead. Watching Bilbo pop one of the roasted nuts into his mouth, Bofur found himself smiling as he ate one in turn, because there really was nothing better that sweet nuts, a sweeter hobbit and a roaring fire to keep his toes warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured they had to roast some chestnuts sometime!
> 
> Hope it doesn't drag on too much, the roasting...


	16. Jumpers

It was early in the morning when the parcel arrived, and Bofur heard Bilbo's noise of delight carry through the smial when he realised it was addressed to the both of them. Bilbo came hurrying into the kitchen, where Bofur was finishing up the dishes from their first breakfast, holding a parcel wrapped neatly in brown paper and string.

"Bofur! Look! I do believe this is from Ori! I would recognise his writing anywhere!" Bilbo exclaimed excitedly, laying the parcel on the table. Bofur discarded the dish he was holding in the sink in favour of coming over to look, drying his hands on his trousers as he went. He leant over the table with a curious expression, a wide grin creeping onto his face.

"From Erebor?"

"Yes!" Bilbo agreed, though it really wasn't necessary. The hobbit carefully began to unwrap the parcel, pulling free the tightly tied string and then starting to peel away the paper, finding there were quite a few layers. After the first couple of sheets of paper were set aside, Bilbo found that the present itself was wrapped in a fine purple paper with snowflakes printed on it, and stuck to the top of it was a note. Plucking the note free, Bilbo began to read it aloud for Bofur's benefit,

_"Dear Bilbo and Bofur,_  
 _I hope my package makes it to the Shire, I have never sent anything like this before and am not sure how well it will fair._  
 _But should it arrive, I hope it finds you both safe and well, as are we all here. I do not have space to write a letter in full but it is my wish that you should visit soon so I do not have the need. A wish spurred by the fact Dwalin and I intend to be married in the Fall._  
 _Do enjoy your presents and I hope to see you come the Fall,_  
 _With love,_  
 _Ori."_

"Oh, Ori!" Bilbo gasped in surprise once he was done reading, lowering the letter to look up when Bofur chuckled. The dwarf looked positively thrilled by the news, he beamed across the table at the hobbit and Bilbo finally smiled back. "I suppose we'll absolutely have to go now."

"Married in the Fall, indeed." Bofur agreed with another chuckle, before nodding to the now forgotten parcel. "What's in the present, then?"

"Oh!" Bilbo set the letter down and returned to the present, carefully opening the last layer of paper before letting out a laugh. Bofur frowned at the sound only to laugh in turn when Bilbo eased out a large, knitted sweater. This one was about Hobbit size, red and white, mostly the bright red with intricate patterns in white around the hem and wrists, and patterns of white dear pranced across the chest. "Ori must have made them! There's two!"

"Two?" Bofur repeated and Bilbo eased a second knitted sweater out of the package. The second was more of dwarvish size and a deep, rich green. It too had deer across the chest, bordered by white zigzags and red florets. Bofur's grin quickly returned to see it, and he took it from the hobbit in favour of pulling it right over his head, ruffling his hair and looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"I like it!" Bofur declared before looking over at Bilbo who was still just holding his. "What d'ye think? Will ye not put yers on?"

Bilbo looked up at Bofur, seeing him standing there in the sweater which was perhaps a little too tight on his frame, and he just looked so... Handsome and ridiculous. Bilbo moved to pull on his sweater in turn and Bofur looked at him like he was no less beautiful than he ever was.

"Think ye look stunning."

"I feel ridiculous." Bilbo replied, though he was smiling as he said it. Bofur chuckled.

"S'what such jumpers are for, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Slipped and added a mention of Dwalin/Ori... But I mean, who else would send knitted jumpers?


	17. Decorations

Bofur had gone out for the afternoon, that was all, in fact it was less than the full afternoon. Then he returned to find the house suddenly full of lights and baubles. Stunned to silence, he stared around his suddenly festive home with his mouth hanging slightly slack. There were ribbons strung around the door arches and brightly coloured baubles hanging from the lights and bells on strings trailing up the sides of the hallway. From where he was standing he could even see little candles in tinted glass bowls along the mantle, and another string of bells hanging along the front of it, glinting in the light from the fire.

Bofur didn’t know how the hobbit had managed such a feat in what felt like such a short time he had been gone, and he was bewildered by the sudden addition of such trinkets to their usually homely hole. Just as he was thinking this, he was interrupted by a soft voice,

"Do you not like them?"

Bofur twisted to see Bilbo emerge from the spare room, more bright ribbons and tinkling bells held in his hands. Bofur blinked at him, before quickly shying away under the guise of removing his boots and thick winter coat as he hadn't when he first come in. He was well aware of Bilbo watching him, his brow crinkled as Bofur tried to find a way to word his reply kindly.

"It... It is festive, for sure." Bofur said at last with an air of cautiousness as he hung up his coat, finally glancing back at Bilbo. Before he could think better of saying it, he’d also blurted, "I was gone for half the afternoon, and I come home to the whole house covered in... Decorations..."

Bilbo was looking at him with wide eyes, his face falling with every word Bofur spoke. "You don't like it. I thought it would be nice to... To do up the house for the season..."

Bofur opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find a way to take back what he’d said, before bundling the offended looking hobbit into his arms and smattering his face with kisses as he hurriedly insisted between smooches. "No, no. I do like it! It was just a surprise is all! It's bright and festive and very... Uh... Hobbity."

Bilbo smiled up at him indulgently, gently pushing Bofur away to finally inform him with a cheeky grin, "It's just for the visiting relatives. We can take them down once that is all said and done."

Bofur's face instantly became surprised, before he hugged the hobbit close with a grin and a chuckle. "Oh! You cheeky little hobbit! That's much more agreeable..."

"I thought it might be. The decorations are a little much." Bilbo agreed, pushing up onto his toes so he could kiss the smiling dwarf on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets his turn at being cheeky.


	18. Ice Skating

Bofur had gotten the idea on the way home from the markets with Bilbo. He'd seen the lads from down the hill using a sled. They were putting it on the rise and sledding down the slope only to skid across the clearly very frozen pond to the other side where they were stopped by a soft drift of snow. It involved a lot of shrieking and laughter, and Bofur could hardly fail to notice how Bilbo looked at the lads in a disapproving fashion.

"That's not very safe, what if the ice cracks." He muttered and Bofur looped an arm around his shoulders, replying gently,

"Looks thick enough."

But that was how he'd gotten the idea, and it had certainly stuck with him. Because the ice did look very solid. Solid enough to carry his weight for sure...

He hadn't done anything like this since he was a lad. He remembered a few winters where the ice on a lake not far from the mountains was frozen enough to skate on. He'd never been as good as some, but it had been fun, wobbling around with some of the other lads and a few of the lasses too. Of course, that had all been stopped when Bombur had fallen through the ice that time. Bofur had thought it funny at the time, but he knew of course that it could have ended in something much worse than his brother cold and embarrassed with ice forming in his ginger beard.

Still, he was an adult now, and it was a wee little pond. He was sure it would only to come up to his waist if he did manage to fall in. It was decided then. He just had to find a way to make himself some skates. Surely that wouldn't be too hard though? There was a little forge at the stables for fixing the shoes on ponies, he wouldn't need much more than that. It'd be simple, he'd get it done.

 

"Bofur... What... What are you doing?'

Bofur froze guiltily, looking up at the hobbit from where he stood in the doorway, his two makeshift skates slung over his shoulder. He smiled a little. "I was goin' to go for a skate?"

"Skate... You mean. Ice skate?" Bilbo replied incredulously.

"Aye, was going to go out on the pond down the hill for a bit. See if I still could."

"Where did you even get skates?"

"Made 'em down at the forge the other day when I was out for the afternoon." Bofur admitted, but Bilbo continued to look a bit bewildered. Finally Bofur held out a hand to him. "Come watch, I'd like the company."

 

"Bofur, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Bilbo protested weakly as he watched the dwarf tie the skates to the soles of his shoes, strapping them on with thick straps of leather. They weren't the best crafted things in the world, Bofur was a miner, not a smith after all, but he was sure they'd work. He smiled up at the fussing hobbit.

"It'll be fine love. Just gonna wobble around for a bit." He assured, even as he pushed himself up and made the first few wobbly steps out onto the ice. With his back to Bilbo he couldn't see the hobbit standing wide eyed with a hand clamped over his mouth behind him. Bofur was grinning widely in glee, he hadn't fallen yet, the skates were holding his weight, as was the ice, he was doing well. He wobbled forward, trying to get himself to glide a little, until he had turned to look at the hobbit. "See, it's all fine, love. Nothin' to worry about."

Bilbo worried at his lip, but said nothing, so Bofur continued on. He managed a fairly decent lap of the pond, feeling pretty good about himself. He wasn't as bad at this as he thought he would be, and the practice was certainly helping. He gave another wobbly lap, before looking at Bilbo. He seemed to be relaxing some, taking in Bofur's almost skill at this. Hobbit's didn't ice skate, Bofur knew it, they didn't like having things on their hairy feet, so this must be all new to the hobbit.

Bofur would never admit it was that thought that stirred him to trying to do something impressive for Bilbo to see. He would never admit that it was him showing off that caused him to go spiralling into the same soft snow drift that those lads had been using to stop themselves days before. He heard Bilbo cry out, and when he'd finally managed to shake his snow and hair out of his face, he looked up to find Bilbo leaning over him in concern. He smiled sheepishly.

"Guess I'm not as good at this ice skating thing as I thought..."


	19. Feast

For all Bilbo griped about having so many of his relatives over for the holiday season, talking about the food and tidying that was involved, he certainly always went to enough effort when they came. Bofur realised that this must be a particularly important occasion because, not only had the hobbit decorated their house, he'd made nothing short of a feast. In fact, Bofur didn't think he'd ever seen so much food laid out, and that was saying something seeing as Bilbo was a hobbit, and hobbits were extravagant with their food at the best of times.

There was a roast turkey, pride of place in the centre of the table. Around it was plates piled high with roast potatoes. There was also a plate with some boiled carrots and large lumps of parsnip, a bowl filled with broad beans. There were a couple of large, steaming gravy boats. There were loaves of bread, a bowl of cranberry sauce and a plate piled high with stuffing from the turkey. Bofur was also well aware that there would be an equally impressive assortment of pudding at the end of the meal, having watch Bilbo make fruit mince pies and Christmas puddings to have with a rich brandy butter.

Still, despite having watched Bilbo cook most of this... He had tried to help, but ended up being more of a hindrance to the hobbit's focus... It was stunning to see it all laid out on the table at last, and Bofur stood in the doorway, trying to take everything in.

"Close your mouth, Bofur. The guests will be here shortly." Bilbo teased with a smile as he squeezed past the awed dwarf with a sizable leg of roast ham on a tray. Bilbo put the ham on the only space left on the table, carefully arranging a few things so they looked as nice as he could make them. Bofur, however, blinked at him before wondering,

"And just who are these esteemed guests, then?"

Bilbo gave one last glance over the table before smiling sweetly up at his dwarf, "Just a few of my favourite cousins and their children."

"Favourite indeed." Bofur chuckled at that, leaning over to pluck up a piece of roast potato, popping it into his mouth. That earned him a shove away from the table from Bilbo, the hobbit clicking his tongue disapprovingly with a little frown.

"Bofur, stop it. You can wait. They really will be here soon!"

"Ah, bother the food. I'd make a feast outta ye if we had the time..." Bofur teased back, pulling the hobbit in to kiss him deeply. Bilbo broke the kiss with a gasp, Bofur moving instead to nuzzle at the hobbit's neck with a happy little growl. That made Bilbo squirm free of his grip, laughing slightly though he was now a bit flushed, Bofur grinning to see it.

"Oh, no! Go back to the food!" Bilbo laughed out, pushing Bofur towards the table. "I'd much rather my relatives catch you picking at the feast!"

Bofur relented with an overly dramatic sigh, though he was grinning as he grabbed a piece of bread to munch on, glancing back to see Bilbo playfully shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Bofur's a bit of a playful horndog. Just can't keep himself to himself!


	20. Pudding

After a good deal of the feast had been eaten Bilbo cleaned away some of the plates and it was time for pudding. Bilbo brought out the tray of lovely fresh baked fruit mince pies, and the dish of puddings and the bowls filled with brandy butter that Bofur knew from tasting it would not be for the children. That aside, Bofur filled his plate full of pies, and made sure he got himself a pudding with a healthy dollop of the butter on top.

He happily filled what space was left in his belly with pudding while watching Bilbo chat and laugh with his family, though he saw the look Bilbo gave him and didn't doubt his moustache would be full of crumbs from the mince pies. He smiled shyly back, reaching up to brush them away as Bilbo went back to his conversation. Bofur's attention was drawn to the other end of the table where the children were laughing together, and Bilbo's cousin's children were a truly charming bunch. So polite and well-behaved and... Well, quiet. Bofur thought of how different an affair this would be if it had been Bombur and his children that they were dining with instead. Not only would it be chaos, but they would have needed a lot more food and Bofur may not have gotten any pudding at all...

Besides all that, he wasn't sure how Bilbo would handle hosting that many dwarves all over again, Bofur grinning a little at the thought. He reached over under the table to place a gentle hand on Bilbo's knee, giving it an affectionate squeeze which earned him a warm smile.

 

Once the guests were gone and Bofur had helped tidy and do the dishes, he was having a smoke after such a delicious meal. Bilbo came into the room, holding a plate before him as he settle across from Bofur. He cast the dwarf a little smile when Bofur looked at him in curiosity, clearly intrigued by the plate in from of him, Bofur still smoking leisurely on his pipe.

"There was one pudding left and a bit of brandy butter." Bilbo murmured in explanation, showing Bofur the little steamed pudding in the middle of the plate at last. "Would you like it?"

Bofur put a hand over his belly at the thought. "Good as yer puddings are, love. Not sure I could eat another bite..."

Bilbo seemed to find that a reasonable answer, giving a little shrug in return. "That's alright, all the more for me."

Bilbo pinched a bit off the pudding with his fingers, dragging it through the butter before popping it into his mouth. Bofur was fine with that, if not a little surprised by the lack of cutlery, until Bilbo then licked the butter and crumbs off his fingers. At first, Bilbo seemed to be concentrating on the pudding on the plate, though as he slowly licked his fingers clean, his eyes cut up to Bofur and the dwarf swore he saw a little twitch at the corner of the hobbit's mouth suggesting he was doing this all on purpose.

That didn't stop the way Bofur growled around his pipe, getting suddenly to his feet and crossing to stand in front of Bilbo. The hobbit looked up in surprise, only for Bofur to grab what was left of the pudding off the plate and promptly eat it. Bilbo's surprise turned into a laugh, however, when Bofur muttered with his mouth still full,

"I swear, ye're tryin' to make me fat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Perhaps not what everyone was expecting Bofur's reaction to be... Hee.


	21. Party

Hobbits sure knew how to throw a party, Bofur knew that, of course. He'd seen Bilbo throw small affairs at his house, and he'd been to a few little dos in the party field, and that was impressive enough. But it was nothing compared to the one they had travelled to the Great Smials of Tuckborough to get to.

They had travelled most of the day to get here, Bilbo having packed both their bags that morning and bundled them into a hired cart despite Bofur's protests that he could easily steer a pony and cart to their destination. Or even just a pony, which earned him a dark look indeed from the hobbit. Bofur had forgotten Bilbo's deep loathing for riding, though he knew Bilbo had become particularly fond of his old pony, Myrtle, as much as he tried to hide it. Still, the trip had been pleasant enough, travelling comfortably with the hobbit bundled up against the cold beside and able to take in the scenery of the Shire out the back of the cart, all it's rolling hills covered in fresh snow.

The party they had travelled for was in celebration of Yuletide, thrown by the Took side of Bilbo's family. Now, Bofur knew about the Took side of Bilbo, the thing that supposedly brought him on the whole adventure in the first place. It was a side of Bilbo he was very fond of. And, he found, he was rather fond of the whole Took clan. If anything hobbitish was going to come close to a dwarven party, a Took party was as close as they came, Bofur decided gladly.

The music was just that little more upbeat than at previous gatherings, the hobbits just that little bit more rowdy. The wine was flowing that little bit freer, as well, which helped. And this time there was rich ale involved too. Bofur's kind of party, indeed. Lasses giggled as they danced with grinning lads, children ran between tables and chairs, shrieking with laughter, shushed by some of the older hobbit's who sat, talking and eating.

Bilbo had been pulled aside, talked into dancing by one of his younger cousins. Bofur was seated by the dance floor, watching the hobbit with a grin. It was lovely to watch him, his curls bouncing as he danced, his smile wide and his ears a little pink. His large, hairy feet skipped and stepped in time with the music. The skirts of the lasses swirled around them, around Bilbo, as they twirled. And Bilbo looked very fine indeed, dressed in his deep emerald green pants, with matching jacket, and a pristine white shirt with a speckled green neckerchief. He was gorgeous.

Bofur was startled from his admiring... Especially of Bilbo's backside, by the hobbit turning and catching his gaze as the song ended. Bilbo was smiling and a little breathless as he approached his lover.

"You look very handsome this evening, did you know?" Bilbo wondered, his eyes sparkling as he smiled down at Bofur, and Bofur gave a shrug. He was wearing his finest clothes, had brushed and plaited his hair up as neatly as he could... But he was nothing compared to the hobbit. Bofur got to his feet as a new song started playing, moving over and gently taking up the hobbit's hand.

"Would ye teach me to dance to this?" Bofur wondered, enjoying the catchy beat of the tune, wishing he'd brought his flute so he could play along... But a dance with his stunning little hobbit would be enough for now. Bilbo looked surprised at first, glancing around them before finally nodding with a shy little smile.

"Alright. I'm not the best dancer..."

"Ye're the only dancer here that I haven't been able to take my eyes off. That's good enough for me." Bofur smiled back, and Bilbo laughed like he did when he was embarrassed sometimes. He took a few steps, dragging Bofur into the crowd of dancers.

"Well... Come on then. We'll see what I can do to teach those heavy feet of yours to move to hobbit music."

Bofur chuckled, thinking again that Took parties were his new favourite thing as he took his position with Bilbo, his hands finding the hobbit’s waist. "Oh, I've got some moves. Believe me."


	22. Presents

Bilbo had been dithering about nervously all afternoon, and Bofur could hardly fail to notice his strange behaviour. He'd never seen the hobbit fret like this, but every time he tried to ask what was bothering him, Bilbo would disappear to do one thing or another. First he had tidied the pantry, and then the spare rooms. Reorganised his books... His nervousness was making Bofur feel an anxiety of his own.

Bofur had been trying to give him space, give him time to come to him and let him know what was wrong. But... It had been all day now and still Bilbo was avoiding him. There was only so much Bofur could take. Bilbo went bustling past and Bofur reached out to catch his arm as he went. Bilbo startled, looking up at Bofur with wide eyes and Bofur frowned back, his usually cheery face creased with concern.

"Why won't ye tell me what's the matter?" Bofur wondered at last and Bilbo looked surprised before he pinked considerably and that wasn't what Bofur had been expecting at all. Bilbo scuffed his foot against the floor, but didn't pull out of Bofur's light grip as he began to explain.

"I... Well... Hobbits usually begin the gift giving a few days before the event, and... I..."

"If ye're worried that I haven't gotten ye some presents already, I can assure ye I have." Bofur interrupted him quickly, but knew instantly from the look on Bilbo's face that it was not Bofur's preparedness that bothered the hobbit. Bofur frowned again. "I don't mind startin' to give yer presents early either..."

"No. No, it's not that." Bilbo denied, shaking his head and Bofur tried to figure out just what it was that had gotten Bilbo so ruffled. Bilbo looked up at Bofur, his eyebrows tenting anxiously. "What if you don't like what I've gotten you?"

Bofur's eyes went momentarily wide in surprise before he laughed and pulled his little Bilbo into a hug. "Oh, ye silly thing. 'Course I'll like what ye got me."

Bilbo huddled against him for a moment before looking up at him. "Did... Did you want to share some presents now?"

"Oh, aye. That sounds lovely..." Bofur agreed easily, hoping that this would help ease Bilbo's concerns. He was sure he would love whatever the hobbit gifted him with, he just needed a chance to show it. Bilbo slipped free of his arms and hurried to go collect his presents for the dwarf, and Bofur did the same. When Bilbo came to meet Bofur where he was seated in the parlour. Bofur could see the present Bilbo held, small and as neatly wrapped as he expected, it made Bofur feel a little guilty about the poor quality of his own wrapping, but he was sure it was the thought that counted. 

Bilbo shyly moved forward, holding out his present, which Bofur took with a wide grin, giving Bilbo his in turn. Bilbo's smile was glowing as he took it, though he still seemed hesitant so Bofur gave a little nod towards his gift. "Open yers first..."

"Oh. Alright." Bilbo agreed more easily than Bofur had expected. He settled across from the dwarf, carefully opening Bofur's messy wrapping though he was smiling the whole time. Finally, paper aside, Bilbo made a little noise in delight. "Handkerchiefs!" 

Inside the gift was a small stack of neatly embroidered pocket handkerchiefs. In varying colours of light fabric, they were all hemmed in complimentary colours, some bore his name done in a lovely stitch, others were embroidered with flowers or vegetables. Bilbo beamed at Bofur even as he continued to turn the little hankies over in his fingers, admiring the quality.

"They're lovely!"

"That's just the first part, mind. I have other presents for later... But I'm glad ye like 'em." Bofur replied warmly, having clearly been a little nervous himself. Bilbo wet his lips, glancing down at the little package Bofur held in his large hands and Bofur seemed to remember it was his turn to open them. "Oh, aye. My turn."

His big fingers felt clumsy open Bilbo's neat wrapping, but he did as carefully as he could, finally peeling back the paper to reveal something knitted. He eased it out of the wrapping to realise they were new mittens. They were knitted in a light, earthy brown to go with his wardrobe which was gradually becoming more hobbit-like, and they were just what he'd needed to replace his old grey ones which were worn and fraying. He was just about to thank Bilbo for it when something heavy fell from between the folded mittens to land in the dwarf's lap. Bofur frowned, carefully picking up the object.

"A key?" He wondered and Bilbo's face flushed hot again, fidgeting nervously.

"I-it's a key to Bag End. I thought... Seeing as it's your home now as much as mine..."

"Oh, love." Bofur murmured, and the look on his face told Bilbo everything he needed to know, though he couldn't help asking.

"You like it?"

Bofur got to his feet, moving to kiss Bilbo on the mouth with all the feeling he could muster before mumbling against his lips, "I love it... The mittens are great too."


	23. Snowball Fight

"Bofur? Where did you get to?" Bilbo called as he made his way up the hill. Bofur had run away from him at the bottom of the hill, and now he couldn't find him amongst the snow. Bilbo frowned to himself, calling out a warning, "If you're thinking of jumping out and scaring me... I'll hit you!"

Bofur chuckled to himself where he crouched behind a drift, rolling a lightly packed ball of snow between his hands, dampening the new mitts Bilbo had gifted him. He stood up suddenly so Bilbo could see him. "Nay, love. I would never do such a thing."

Bilbo looked at him, but there must have been something showing on his face because Bilbo suddenly seemed suspicious. He quickly demanded, "What are you doing then?"

A grin split Bofur's face, and he held up the ball of snow in his hand so Bilbo could see. That was enough to make Bilbo go wide eyed and he pointed a warning finger at the dwarf as Bofur pulled his arm back, preparing to throw it.

"BOFUR! Don't you even dare-! Oof!" Bilbo gasped out only to have his sentence cut off with a grunt as the snowball caught him in the belly, white powder spattering all over his clothes. Bilbo straightened, a hand over his belly though the lightly packed ball hadn't really hurt, and he looked at the dwarf with a sudden fire in his eyes. His finger was still pointed at Bofur as he stuttered out in an offended tone, "You-you... You rascal!!"

Bofur blinked at him, the grin on his face fast becoming sheepish and apologetic. He hadn't meant to upset the hobbit, and he was about to apologise when a roguish grin suddenly split Bilbo's face. The fact Bofur let his mouth fall open in surprise at the sudden change in the hobbit was a mistake, because it was promptly filled with snow. Bofur spluttered around his mouthful, his moustache full of powdery flakes from the loose handful of snow that Bilbo had thrown. Spitting the snow out and wiping at his mouth, Bofur found himself grinning.

"Ye cheeky little thing!”

"You started it!" Bilbo retorted promptly, bending to pick up more snow and this time making more of an effort to pack it into a proper snowball. Bofur realised that things were about to turn serious just in time to duck behind the drift again and avoid getting hit by the snowball Bilbo launched at him. He heard Bilbo bemoan his miss even as he hurried to make a few snowballs of his own.

"This is war, hobbit!" Bofur crowed over the drift, smiling wide to hear Bilbo's excited laughter in return.

"I may not have done this in many years, but I'll have you know that you are going to lose!" came Bilbo's shouted response and Bofur laughed in glee. He, too, had not had a proper snowball fight since he was a young lad, but he was decidedly excited about it. He loved it when Bilbo got playful like this, and he was right fierce when he got competitive, much to Bofur's delight.

Bofur jumped to his feet suddenly, prepared to fight, and it seemed Bilbo had chosen the same moment to stand because they were suddenly facing each other from across the path. They were both still for a long moment before everything seemed to happen at once. Bofur threw first, Bilbo flinging himself aside with a cry, managing to straighten himself enough to throw the snowball he held, catching Bofur in the arm. Bofur made a noise in surprise, eyes going wide, and he moved to scoop up another snow ball. A few throws, some hits, mostly misses and Bofur suddenly made towards Bilbo, the hobbit turning tail to run. That, of course, merely meant Bofur's next throw caught Bilbo right on the backside, sending him sprawling in the snow. Bofur laughed hard, though his laughter faltered when Bilbo remained face down in the snow.

"Bilbo?" Bofur wondered, hurrying over, but just as he reached the hobbit Bilbo flipped himself onto his back in favour of throwing a snow ball he'd made at Bofur, knocking his hat clean off his head. Bofur gasped, reaching up to clutch his now hatless head even as Bilbo burst into a fit of laughter. That made Bofur laugh in turn and he held out his hand, offering to help Bilbo up. "I'd call that a win to ye, love."

"I told you." Bilbo replied with a slight air of smugness as he let Bofur pull him to his feet. He bent to pick up Bofur's hat, dusting the snow off it and placing it back on his head. Bofur smiled, leaning in and nudging their noses together, brushing snow out of Bilbo's hair with a gentle hand.

"Though, I did manage to hit ye on the bum." He murmured with a chuckle, sounding far to proud. Bilbo scoffed, but smiled, shaking his head. Trust Bofur to be proud of that.


	24. Morning

It was unusual for Bofur to rise before Bilbo. Usually the hobbit was up and had breakfast made for them both by the time Bofur roused from his sleep. Today, however, Bofur was up bright and early for a reason unknown to himself, but he graciously let Bilbo have himself a well-earned sleep in. Crawling his way out of bed, Bofur made his way through into the kitchen, stretching in the early morning light.

Bofur found himself something light for breakfast, a few slices of bread with his favourite jam that he was sure Bilbo bought just for him and never ate himself. He was just tidying up after himself when he decided to he could do something for Bilbo that the hobbit had done for him many times since they'd come to live together. He was going to make Bilbo a breakfast to eat in bed. It was, perhaps, not as extravagant as Bilbo could have made, but looking down at the tray laden with toast, eggs and sausages and a cup of tea, it seemed like a good way to start the morning.

Proud of himself, Bofur picked up the tray and made his way through to Bag End's bedroom. He rested the tray for a moment on the bedside table, meaning to move and wake Bilbo up only to falter. Bilbo was curled on his side, arms tucked up under his chin and he just looked so sweet. Bofur knew he often thought of him as sweet when he was sleeping, but Bofur always thought so. 

Wetting his lips briefly, Bofur glanced at the tray of food as he considered his situation. It would stay warm enough for a moment longer, he could easily have a bit of a cuddle with the hobbit first. Bofur padded his way around to his side of the bed, climbing under the covers and scooting over to spoon close against Bilbo's curved body. Bilbo stirred at the movement, humming sleepily and giving a slight stretch, pushing himself back against Bofur's warm, solid body.

"Mornin'" Bofur murmured softly, receiving a little yawn in response even as he moved to gently kiss at the back of Bilbo's neck, nosing through his curls. Bilbo squirmed gladly when he felt one of Bofur's large hands stroke up the back of his thigh to give Bilbo's lovely, rounded backside an appreciative squeeze and pat, like he couldn't help his want to touch. His hand didn't stay there long though, this morning was for cuddling, his hand rubbing up over his waist to curl an arm around him so his hand rested against Bilbo's little belly. He tugged the hobbit close, cuddled against him, his kisses turning to a nuzzling motion against his neck. The dwarf gave a happy hum against Bilbo's skin when Bilbo pulled Bofur’s hand up so he could kiss across the thick knuckles then wiggled back against him, wanting to be as close as possible.

Now, Bilbo decided, this was a lovely way to wake up, being cuddled, petted and kissed by his dwarf. He was just considering rolling himself over so he could kiss Bofur back when he caught a whiff of something that just smelled so very tasty. Bilbo drew a deeper breath before wondering,

"What is that smell?"

Bofur's mouth stilled against the hobbit's neck before he moved to push himself up so he was leaning over the hobbit. He gestured towards the tray on the bedside table with a bashful murmur, "I made ye breakfast."

Bilbo's eyes went wide at the food on the tray before he cast Bofur a glowing smile. "Waking up to a cuddle and now breakfast in bed! I am a lucky hobbit!"


	25. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, of course. Merry Yuletide (keeping in theme) to everyone and I hope you have all enjoyed reading! Thank you also to everyone who left kudos or commented, it makes my day everytime. :D <3

"Bofur!"

Bofur heard the cry from the front door. Someone had just knocked and Bilbo had, of course, gone to answer it but now he was shouting like that. Bofur made to get to his feet only to have Bilbo trot quickly into the room, standing before him where he was seated in Bilbo's favourite armchair. Bofur settled some when he saw the way Bilbo was grinning wide, looking to see him holding a large envelope in his hand.

"Wha's that, then, love?" Bofur wondered with a gentle smile when Bilbo didn't immediately explain why he was rocking on the balls of his feet in excitement. Bilbo shook the envelope in his hand before excitedly blurting,

"It's from Bombur!"

"Bom?" Bofur repeated, his eyes flying wide in surprise, Bilbo smiling and nodding his confirmation only to gasp when Bofur pulled the hobbit into his lap to cuddle him close in a tight hug. Bofur pressed a pleased kiss to the top of the hobbit's curled head even as he laughed gladly. "Oh! His wife must've written it! Clever lass that she is!"

Bilbo laughed at the dwarf's enthusiasm, wiggling around in his grasp until he was perched on one of Bofur's thighs with his feet dangling between his spread knees. He held the envelope up again, slipping a finger under the flap to begin opening the letter. He looked up at Bofur, who was watching him keenly. Bilbo knew he needed to read the letter to his dwarf, Bofur could read a few words, enough to find his way places, but that was about it, and Bilbo didn't mind. At first he had always been concerned that Bofur would find him reading to him condescending, like Bilbo was reading to a child, but Bofur had never been anything but grateful, loving listening to Bilbo's voice as he read him any letters they got.

Bofur moved, hooking an arm around Bilbo's waist, holding him close as Bilbo freed the letter and shook it open so he could begin to read it. The entire letter was written in a remarkably neat and slightly curly script, feminine and rather lovely really, the handwriting of Bombur's wife. It started with both their names, something which pleased Bilbo to see, so happy to know that Bofur's kin was thinking of him also. Next came the usual seasonal greetings, Bombur's wife hoping that the letter reached them on time as it took her so long to talk Bombur into letting her write something down, having been told Bilbo could read well. Bilbo beamed at that, Bofur giving him a little squeeze to encourage him to continue reading.

The letter contained many wonderful stories about Bombur, his wife, and their children. Bombur had found work as a chef at a Tavern, and it sounded as though he was loving it, and swelling from being around good food all the time apparently, Bofur chuckling to hear it. Bombur's children seemed like a handful indeed if the stories were anything to go by. Tales of scuffles with other children, their first attempts at mining or smithing, though one of them seemed to be following in his father's footsteps and had developed a joy in cooking. Stories of Bifur teaching them to carve in his own strange styling that Bilbo had become so used to, Bifur seeming as well as could be expected. There had been many birthdays with surprisingly extravagant parties, and everything from mention of the youngest having just cut her first teeth to the fact Bombur’s oldest seemed like she might have the interest of a young suitor, which made Bilbo coo in delight at the idea of young love. Bombur's wife, who's handwriting was so lovely and seemed to have quite a hand for spinning a tale, sounded as if she was a smith herself. She wrote about some pieces she had been working on crafting, and Bilbo hoped her use of smithing terms made more sense to Bofur than they did to him, but she wrote that she hoped to make something to send them for their home and Bilbo startled to read it, glancing up at Bofur.

"She means to make us a gift?"

Bofur smiled and nodded easily. "Aye. Dwarves love to give home warming presents, and seein' as I live here now... But she was always good like that. Craftin' little bits and pieces for everyone’s homes. I'm sure she'll make something nice."

Bilbo pinked in the cheeks, quietly insisting, "Oh, she doesn't have to."

"S'what family does." Bofur replied reassuringly, cuddling Bilbo again and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Bilbo nuzzled up against him, his head tucked under Bofur's chin for a moment. Bofur smiled into Bilbo’s curls. "Ye're part o' my family now, love. Ye're stuck with us, ye know? Ye were from the moment ye picked me."

That made Bilbo laugh and he pulled back so he could look into Bofur's eyes, his own eyes clearly showing his love. "And I couldn't be happier about that."

Bofur nuzzled against Bilbo gladly to hear it, before claiming his mouth in a warm kiss. The letter floated to the floor as Bilbo instinctually moved to curl his arm around Bofur's shoulders, their kiss deepening while Bofur's arms curled around Bilbo's waist in return. They'd have to finish reading it later... But for now, Bofur was perfectly happy with his little hobbit and it was bolstered by the knowledge he would see the rest of his family in person next year with Bilbo at his side.


End file.
